Risk, Family, and The White House
by KESwriter
Summary: Reid's wife has recently become president of the United States. The joy of victory is short-lived as threats emerge from all directions. Sequel to "Chess, Love and Politics."
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I am stuck at home with a cold and need something to do. As usual with me, expect a ton of updates frequently and then I'll take a break and come back eventually.

Reid's wife has recently become president of the United States. The joy of victory is short-lived as threats emerge from all directions. Sequel to "Chess, Love and Politics."

Risk, Family, and the White House

Chapter One:

"Daddy, based on Schrodinger's observations on life, what shape do you think I am?" Rachel asked.

"A hexagon," Reid said sweetly as he spooned more eggs on to her plate. "Because six is your favorite number."

"I don't believe we can be isolated to a single shape," Alex said as he cut his sausage. "I also think Schrodinger's Cat is beginning to lack relevance in the field of quantum mechanics."

Rachel started to say something but Miranda interrupted her.

"Kids, while you are both entitled to your opinions on Schrodinger's cat," she said. "The car is going to be here to pick you up in fifteen minutes. Can we discuss Schrodinger's cat another time?"

"Sure, mom," Alex said and smirked. "How about your latest security briefing on the movements of foreign troops?"

"Don't bother your mother with questions you know she can't answer," Reid said. "I will be meeting with the Boy Scouts of America today discuss achievement beyond the Eagle Scout."

"How boring," Alex said. "Don't you miss the days of hunting bad guys?"

Reid glanced at Miranda. "There is more to life than just chasing the next bad guy, son. It is important to choose what matters most."

Miranda smiled at Reid.

"Definitely," she said

Several minutes later the kids were gone and Miranda was laughing as she cleaned.

"I am the leader of the free world and still feel outnumbered intellectually by my kids."

Reid smiled. "You really thought that would change after you placed your hand on a Bible and solemnly swore to faithfully execute the Office of President?"

"Yes," she said. "I thought it would give me superpowers. Or at least an inflated sense of ego. Even that remains impossible."

"It has only been two weeks since we moved in dear," Reid said as he picked up his bag. "Give it time. Try to be home on time for dinner tonight. Remember J.J.'s family is dropping by."

"Right," she said. "See you later."

…

Fleming and Geena appeared after Miranda's security briefing.

Miranda sat back in her chair.

"If people only knew how close we were to the brink of war on a regular basis. I don't know how most presidents slept."

"I have no idea Ma'am," Geena said.

"So, is there anything I need to know about before we gather the rest of the staff to discuss strategies for getting some of my beloved environmental regulations passed?"

"Some of the staff still can't get their right bottom drawers open," Geena said. "Others are still complaining the lack of 'M,' 'R' and 'I' on their computers."

"Whiners," Fleming said.

"Juvenile," Miranda said. "It has been twenty years since that nonsense ended. Send the troops in."

She looked around the top of her desk. "What happened to my favorite pens?" she said. "I swear there are poltergeists in this place."

She opened the bottom right drawer and found an open file folder. Miranda nearly screamed.

She looked to Fleming who was still in the room watching her intently.

"Find Gina and tell her to call off the staff meeting. Make something up. I don't care."

Fleming quickly left without another word.

Miranda pressed her secret service panic button.

Agents immediately swarmed the room.

"My desk has been vandalized," she said. "And think I the same person or persons are responsible for the doing the same to the drawers in the West Wing."

She stepped away as agents approached her desk.

It was a mug shot of Reid from Mexico. She had seen on TV once or twice but never this closely. The dead look in his eyes. They were haunting.

As an agent carefully put the file in an evidence bag, a brown powdery substance fell out.

"It looks like I'm taking another shower today," Miranda joked.

She could guess what it was: Sand and dirt, possibly from south of the border.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for the great reviews of Chess, Love and Politics!

Chapter Two:

A few hours later, Miranda wearing an FBI sweat shirt and pants, was working on notes for various discussions planned over the next two days as she sat below ground.

The head of the secret service appeared.

"Ma'am," he said.

She smiled. "Thank goodness. I was starting to feel like a kid at study hall. How's my husband?"

"Confined to the residence. We found no risks in the East Wing."

"That's relief," she said. "Please tell me you're going with the story that this was a routine drill."

"We're doing our best, Ma'am."

"I assume I'd be in a hospital if there was anthrax in that file."

"It is a mixture of rocks and minerals from the Chihuahuan desert. You're safe."

"What about the other desk drawers?"

"As you suspected, they contained the case file about your husband's time in Mexico along with a dirt from the area. We're looking to re-interview the previous owners of these desks and anyone who might have access to them. This wasn't a super glue you could buy at a hardware store Ma'am, it is something different."

"Okay," she said. "Now, about the file, how detailed is it?"

"It only gives the details as to what he was originally arrested for," he said. "There is no information about the murder charge."

"Someone is trying to play mind games with me," Miranda.

"I assure you, we will get to the bottom of this," he said.

"Is there any chance I can go upstairs and change now?"

"You can."

"Are Gina Scott and Whitney Fleming still in the building? I want to get some actual work done today."

A slight smile creeped across his face.

"They stayed around security perimeter. They're here when you need them."

"Thank you," she said.

Five minutes later Miranda entered the residence to find Reid reading a book. He got up immediately and gave her a hug.

"It was just a drill dear," she said. "Just a drill."

"Is that the whole story?"

"It feels like a role reversal," Miranda said. "Now there are things I can't tell you about my job."

"All I care about is that you're safe," Reid said.

"And I am," she said. "Now let me get out of this suit and into something that is mine. I am also going to try to get some work done before the kids come and ask questions non-stop."

"Okay," he said and returned to reading his book.

Miranda picked up a phone. "Send Scott and Fleming up in ten minutes."

Miranda was adjusting her hair in the mirror when she saw a vision of Reid's mug shot. It was truly alarming.

There was knock on the door to her private study.

"So, what's the whole story?" Fleming asked as she walked in followed by Gina.

"What makes you think I'll share that with you?" Miranda said.

"Because I've known you longer than anyone in this city," she said. "And I saw that look of alarm on your face when you opened that drawer, what was in it?"

"I shouldn't tell you," she said.

"It doesn't matter if you should or shouldn't," Fleming said. "Just don't tell anyone else you told us."

"You're funny," she said.

"I'm being serious. What you saw shook you up. I don't see you spooked often and this did it. What did you see?"

Gina spoke up.

"Whitney may have a point. A lot of questions are going to be asked in the coming days about how this drill came about. It is going to be up to Whitney and me to protect you. What did you see, Ma'am?"

Whitney Fleming had known her since she was a first term congresswoman. She left shortly after Miranda started dating Reid to become a campaign manager. She helped Miranda win the election and agreed to stay on as a senior white house advisor. Gina had been her chief of staff for her last two terms in congress. She trusted both women with her secrets, even ones she had to keep from her husband.

"It was my husband's mug shot from Mexico attached to a file," Miranda said.

"That is creepy," Gina said.

"Sounds like mind games," Fleming said.

"Let the Secret Service deal with it," Miranda said taking a seat. "I told you, now let's move on. We lost a whole day of work and the British Prime Minister is coming next week. It is time to make a list of what needs to be prioritized and what can be put off."

Both women nodded in agreement as they sat down.

…

"So, did they have to burn all your clothes and everything?" Rachel asked.

"They let me keep my rings," she said showing them off. "They look even shinier."

"That's because of the unique combination of water and highly-classified substances used in cleanup procedures," Alex said.

Miranda noticed Reid contributed nothing to the discussion.

"Kids, Aunt J.J.'s family will be here soon. Go wash up."

Alex and Rachel scurried away.

"You didn't have anything to add," Miranda noted.

"I still have my share of secrets Miranda."

"Secrets in a marriage," Miranda noted lightly. "Those can be toxic."

"Not, in this marriage," Reid said.

"Nope."

A few minutes later J.J.'s family: Will, Henry, his fiancée Cora, and Michael arrived. Henry was holding a present for Alex.

"I know your birthday is a week away, but since I'll be out of town that week, I thought I'd bring it today."

Alex looked to Reid and Miranda.

"Can I open it now? Please?"

Miranda sighed. "Are you going to ask every day until we do?"

"Yes," Alex said.

Reid and Miranda exchanged a look.

"Sure," Reid said with a mild sense of surrender.

Alex ripped up the wrapping paper.

"Awesome!" he shouted.

It was Risk, the board game.

Henry smiled. "I thought you'd like to try something different."

"Did you know that Risk was invented it by Oscar-winning director Albert Lamorisse?"

"I did because I Googled it before I came here," Henry said.

"Can we play after dinner?"

"If I recall correctly, that game can take hours to play and it is a school night," Miranda said. "Maybe another time?"

"Rats," Alex said.

"I promise we'll play a game this weekend," Reid said.

"Okay," Alex said in a low tone.

Miranda clapped her hands together.

"Time for dinner!"

It was a simple dinner of lasagna followed by chocolate cake.

"I'm sorry to hear you lost your wedding venue," Reid said.

"Me too," Cora said. "David Rossi offered his home but he doesn't have room for my whole family."

Miranda grinned at Reid.

"We were wondering if you'd consider and an alternative venue," she said.

Cora looked to Henry, then Miranda and Reid.

"No!" she said instantly. "I couldn't possibly impose!"

"That's what I said," Henry said. "But my godfather here is afraid of distracting from the event with a motorcade, so he suggested hosting it here."

"And I loved it," Miranda added.

Cora burst into tears.

"I'm sorry. I thought one of the happiest days of my life was already ruined, now it is becoming a dream."

J.J. rubbed her shoulder.

"It's okay," she said. "This will be fun."

Will raised his glass. "Cheers to Cora, Henry, and the wedding of the century at the White House," he said with a smile.

"Cheers," Everyone said.

Rachel nudged Miranda.

"Does that mean I get to be a flower girl?"

…

"What a long day," Reid said as he fell on to the bed.

"They're only going to get longer," Miranda said joining him.

"Is there something on your mind?" he asked facing her.

"I thought you said you'd never profile me after our first date?"

"I was observing how you looked distracted," he said.

"I don't know," she said. "I spent a lot of time alone underground thinking about you, Mexico and how, how— "

"My world changed for the better after I started dating you."

"I wouldn't go that far."

He pulled her close.

"You and the kids are the best things to have ever happened to me."

"I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Miranda."

She looked up and all she could see was his mugshot. This was a mind game she had to beat.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Three:

A few days later, Miranda and Hotch were sitting in the oval office.

"I made only a few adjustments to your proposed budget. Recent research has shown that pot regulation and the current border inspection are sufficient. I don't think that much more of a greater presence of guards at the Canadian border in Buffalo is necessary, or at least that is what the republicans will think. Any questions or concerns?"

"No, Ma'am,' Hotch said.

"Do we need to discuss anything else aside from the elephant in the room?"

"No, Ma'am," Hotch said.

"So, tell me about the situation with regards to the mug shots."

"Your file was the only one on quality paper," Hotch said. "The rest were on stock paper. The glue used on the drawers was of the military-strength variety. We found out a janitor was paid fifty thousand dollars' cash to deposit the files in the drawers, and then glue them before the inauguration. He claims to have no knowledge of how the file ended up in your drawer. We're still interviewing staff and have rotated all agents associated with your protection out completely."

Miranda sat back. "So, nothing useful," she said.

"We're still pursuing leads Ma'am."

He paused and wouldn't look Miranda in the eye.

She leaned forward. "Something else on your mind, Hotch?"

"All if this this reminds me of how much I wish I had been there for him."

"Hotch, I am sure others have told you this: You did what you needed to do to protect your son. Reid had the team. A team you helped create. They helped him and managed to get him out of there."

"I wrote him a letter," he said. "I had a friend I trusted mail it. I made him promise to not share it with the team and to destroy it. He kept his promise."

"Hotch someone is playing mind games with us. We can't both fall into the same trap. As I was reminded occasionally, by my staff, I am not responsible for him. He is his own person and can take care of himself. He also has his own secret service and they won't let anything happen to him."

Hotch looked at her. "I can tell already, you're going to be a great leader. Thank you, Ma'am."

"Any time, Director."

Miranda stood up and Hotch did the same.

She offered him her hand.

"Catch him fast," she said.

"I intend to," Hotch said shaking it.

…

Press secretary Nicole Redmond fell into a seat behind her desk. She pulled out a bottle of antacids and shook a handful out. She tossed them all in her mouth.

Communications director Bruce Williams appeared.

"Another rough press conference?" he asked.

"The questions about that 'drill' are non-stop," she said after chewing them down. "They want to know why hazmat crews were in building as they never have before!"

"Do you think Thing One and Think Two know anything?"

She rolled her eyes. "I think they know everything! She trusts them more than anyone else here."

"I think she does have some trust issues," Williams said. "It probably goes back to her days in Congress when she was more isolated. It's going to take time for her to trust more of us to stand by her."

"Don't get me wrong Bruce," Redmond said. "I like her and respect her. I just wish she cared more about those who need her input if we're going to work together to help run the country."

"I agree," Williams said. "Hey do you think all these issues with the 'drill' had anything to do with the fact that our bottom right drawers now open?"

"I have no idea," she said.

…

"This game is boring," Rachel declared on Friday night.

"It is a game of strategy," Alex said. "Unlike chess, you have to think more than a few moves ahead. You also have to think of different way to achieve a variety of goals."

Miranda was reading notes on the British Prime minister's most recent policy proposals. "I thought the goal was to invade the planet?"

Alex sighed. "That is only part of the game mom. "Winning involve taking chances and educated guesses as to how the opponent will act such as this." He rolled his dice and frowned in frustration. "Crap."

Reid took over one his countries.

"Remember Alex," Reid said. "It now about winning but— '

"Enjoying how to play the game itself," he said with a sigh. "How often are you going to remind me of that?"

"Until you move away from home," Reid said with a smile and then rolled the dice.

Miranda looked on at the scene and smiled. This was her family and not that much had changed in some ways since they moved. She wouldn't trade it all for the world.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Four:

Miranda was reviewing her notes one last time with Geena and Fleming.

"I hear meeting your second foreign leader gets easier," Fleming said.

"That doesn't help me now," Miranda said with a touch of irritation.

She put her notes aside.

"Do you think the gift is okay? I know she collects fine needlework and I had this commissioned as soon as we put her on the schedule."

"A needlework version of the flag is a fine gift," Gina said.

Miranda checked her watch.

"Time to get going."

…

The British Prime Minister looked younger than she actually was. She had a warm smile. They shook hands and Miranda felt an instant connection. They sat for photos in the oval office.

"I look forward to building a strong relationship with you as our predecessors have," she said.

"I do too," Miranda said. "Each generation of leadership has solidified our connection. I intend to continue that tradition."

They posed for more photos. It seemed endless and annoying. The Prime Minister glanced in her direction. She knew how she felt. It made renew her smile and the cameras captured it all.

Once the cameras and press left, Miranda took a seat behind her desk and the Prime Minister also took a seat.

"So how are things?" she asked.

"They're excellent, Ma'am. Thank you for asking."

"How are they really Ma'am?" she prompted.

"I wasn't expecting that security drill," she admitted.

"I keep hearing it wasn't a drill," she said.

Miranda grinned. "To quote an old TV show, 'That's my story and I'm sticking to it.'"

She smiled. "I can respect that."

"Now why don't we get the gift exchange out of the way before the press arrive again?"

"That sounds fine by me," Miranda said and pulled out her box.

The Prime Minister did the same. It was larger than hers.

"On the count of three?" she offered.

Miranda nodded.

"One…two…three."

The Prime Minister smiled.

"It's lovely Ma'am. I'll be sure to add it to my collection."

Miranda wasn't smiling. She was staring at it in shock.

"Is this some kind of joke?" she said slowly.

"I thought you liked chess sets," she said, sounding surprised.

Miranda shakily pulled out an orange prison jumpsuit.

The Prime Minister looked horrified.

"No," she said. "That is not the gift I planned for you. Please Ma'am, on my father's grave, I have never seen that garb before in my life."

Miranda looked into the woman's eyes again. She was on the verge of tears.

She put the jumpsuit back in the box.

"I believe you." She said. "We have a security breach."

"I'll have my agents search where I have been for the chess set," the Prime Minister said.

Miranda picked up a phone. "I'll have the secret service review security footage. I want this done discreetly."

"Thank you for believing me," she said.

She smiled weakly.

"You're welcome."

…

Miranda knew she couldn't keep the story about the jumpsuit from Reid. The Prime Minister looked too embarrassed for it to not show at the dinner planned for the evening.

She gave him the serial number on the suit.

"That was my number," he said shakily. "Whoever did this, did their homework."

Miranda hugged him. "We're going to get to the bottom of this, I promise."

"The sight of those things, brings back bad memories," he said.

"I know," she said. "We'll get through this like we've gotten through everything else: Together."

He rested his forehead against her's and closed his eyes.

"We should get going," he said.

"I know," she said closing hers.

They slowly let go.

"You look lovely," he said.

She was wearing a simple blue dress with pearls. It wasn't a state dinner so she didn't have to wear anything too fancy.

"You always clean up well," she said with a smile.

He didn't smile back. "You didn't see me in prison though."

Miranda grabbed his hand. "Let's get going."

…

The conversation stayed light. Reid and the Prime Minister discovered they shared a fondness for the science fiction show _Doctor Who_ and speculated as to who might be the next companion. Miranda and the Prime Minister also lightly discussed politics. Nothing serious was said but it showed they shared the same views on most issues abroad. It was a pleasant meal

Miranda also admired how she remained composed through it all. The chess set had been found just before dinner in a dumpster behind a pizzeria, two miles from the White House. After dinner, the Secret Service had confirmed it was a standard-issue prison uniform that was mass-produced so any hope of finding a lead there was minimal. The press had yet to catch the scent of a story which was a relief.

The Prime Minister apologized again before going to her sleeping quarters.

"It is not your fault," Miranda said firmly. "Someone is playing mind games with both of us."

"Thank you," she said. "That means the world to me."

Fleming was waiting outside the residence.

"How many 'mind games' are you going to let this person play before you get proactive?"

"How do you know about the latest one?" she asked.

"I have my sources."

"I thought the PM looked like the picture of calm."

"She did, but you didn't and I know you better," she said. "What was the latest stunt that involved the PM?"

"Whitney, it is almost midnight," Miranda said tiredly. "We'll discuss this in the morning."

"Think about what steps you should take to get ahead of this guy and don't forget what I told while we were on the campaign: You're not responsible for Spencer."

"Yes, Ma'am," she said climbing the stairs.

"I'm serious," she called up.

"I'm seriously tired," she called down.

Miranda kicked off her shoes. She looked around for Reid and found him watching Alex sleep.

"There is no scientific explanation as to why children look younger when they sleep," he said. "I think it is parental perception."

"He can't get into trouble while he sleeps," Miranda said with a smile.

"He's perfect awake or asleep," he said softly and then looked at her.

"I don't want to lose any of you," he said.

Miranda hugged his side.

"And you never will," she said.

"I hope not."


	5. Chapter 5

This is what I do on my sick days or "I still feel dizzy when I stand up," days. I don't recommend getting used to so many updates this quickly.

Chapter Five:

Four days later, Miranda was prepping for a speech for a school about climate change, when Fleming appeared.

"The republicans are giving me a hard time with my commerce and treasury picks. I'm think about nominating my kids."

Fleming put a newspaper on her desk. It was a picture of Fleming and Gina at an inauguration ball. The headline was: "Reid's Thing One and Thing Two"

Miranda looked at the photo. "You always struck me as a 'Thing Two.'"

"This isn't funny Ma'am," she said tightly. "The story is about a dinner party where most of the senior staff was invited and a recording of their conversations were leaked to _The Washington Outlook_.

"Any other fun facts?" Miranda asked putting her notes aside and picking up the paper.

"Everyone is still suspicious of that drill. The speech writing team hates how you only seem to listen to Chuck Groves for ideas. The deputy chief of staff feels underused and doesn't get enough respect. Some people still think you're 'the Master' and fear you. And as I mentioned before, most of the staff has taken to call me and Gina Thing One and Thing Two."

"So, it sounds like I have a staff mutiny brewing," Miranda said lightly.

"Why are you so calm?" she asked. "This is a serious problem."

Miranda sat up straight. "Foreign leaders threatening war, I can handle. Natural disasters, I can handle. Staff conflicts, I can handle. Concern over someone messing with husband, that makes my blood boil."

"Exactly what happened when the British PM came?"

"You don't need to know everything, Thing Two," Miranda said.

"Are you really going to play that game with me?"

"You don't get to know everything Whitney," she said seriously.

"Is this because of the article?"

"It's because I need to start think about the rest of the staff and how our relationship is affecting people."

"If that is how you want to play it, just know my door is always open."

"Thank you, now do you have any plans this weekend?"

"Netflix and wine."

"Not anymore," she said and buzzed Annabeth.

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Would you draft an email for all the senior staff for me? All staffers are required to attend a retreat at Camp David this weekend. Report to the White house at seven o'clock on Friday. Events will begin at ten in the morning the next day and will run through till six p.m. on Sunday."

Fleming shook her head.

"You're out of your mind."

"That is no way to talk to your Commander in Chief," she said mockingly.

"It's the truth."

"Be gone. I need to call the PM of Canada. I heard he had similar problems. I need his advice."

"Yes, Ma'am," she said and left.

Miranda sat back in her chair. She didn't need this but maybe she had had blinders on. Better to take them off now instead of later.

…

Williams was in was in Redmond's office swearing up a storm.

"I did not know anyone was recording that!" he said shouted.

"Calm down Bruce," she said. "Do you want the entire West Wing to hear you?"

"Because of that stupid article I have to miss my date night with my wife. All so we can get to together with the president to sit down and sing Kumbaya? It's ridiculous."

"Hey I'm missing a baby shower with my second cousin, though actually, that isn't the end of the world as I kind of hate that one."

"I'm being serious, Nicole."

"I appreciate her initiative, okay?" Redmond said. "Rather than trying to push the whole situation under the rug like some other bosses, she's facing it had on. Now can you leave? Your yelling is distracting me from writing something in anticipation for the riot of a briefing I'll be facing this afternoon."

…

"Mommy are you going to try to make friends with the rest of you staff," Rachel said as Miranda packed.

"I'm going to try to get on friendly terms with them honey," she said.

"Are you going to play games?"

"A few."

"Can I come?"

Miranda smiled at Rachel. "I wish you could."

She finished packing and found Reid waiting.

"Be careful," he said and hugged her.

"I will," she said.

Alex appeared.

"Hopefully workplace productivity will improve by ten percent as a result of this retreat."

"Hopefully, now do everything Daddy says and no playing Risk past eleven o'clock."

"Yes, Mom," Reid and Alex said together.

She said good-bye and went downstairs.

…

Miranda arrived at Camp David ten minutes after everyone else did. They were assembled around the kitchen eating snacks. Everyone stood when she came in.

"Sit, sit," she said. "I always wanted to be a girl scout. I kind of imagine this is what it would be like except without the beer."

This drew no laughs.

Miranda put her elbows on the counter. "Look I know a lot of you don't want to be here. I also know that many of you think I'm being reactionary in my choosing to host a Camp David retreat now and I am. I want us to work as a team, if we're going to stick together for the next four years. Understood?"

No one spoke. Miranda took a step back.

"I think I'll go put my things away and call it a night. I'd suggest roasting marshmallows tonight but maybe tomorrow."

An hour later she could hear sounds in the main gathering area. There was lots of laughter. She couldn't help herself. She creeped down the hall.

"I am the Master!" someone shouted. "Bow to me and make climate change happen!"

"No I am the Master!" another person shouted. "Of ice for I am Elsa. Unleash the Ice Monster!"

"I am the true master," a high-pitched voice said. "I rule from atop a hill of the republicans I have brow beaten and humiliated to death."

Miranda realized the last voice was Fleming overacting.

The laughter had stopped. Miranda looked around and realized she had been spotted. She could have played along if she really wanted to. She could have.

Her voice quivered. "The ice monster in Frozen is called Marshmallow. Second, I don't brow beat and humiliate republicans, I let them ruin their own reputations. And third and I know you guys are just having fun so I'm not holding it against you."

She turned around ran.

Fleming followed her.

"Miranda!" she said.

She turned around. "It is Madame President or Ma'am, Whitney. You lost the privilege to call me my given name the day I won the election.

Fleming sighed. "You know I was just trying to— "

"Show that you can be 'one of the guys.' I get it but that doesn't make it hurt any less."

Miranda went into her room.

"Goodnight, Whitney," she said and closed the door in her face.

Miranda changed and then got into bed. Tears silently leaked down her face.


	6. Chapter 6

I could use a review to see if people are enjoying this.

Chapter Six:

Miranda woke up determined to make things right with her staff. She woke up early and went to the kitchen. It was a relief to see that no one was there.

She heated up pots and pans and started cooking. After putting on some coffee, she scrambled eggs and poured pancake batter. The pantries were fully stocked so she even pulled out chocolate chips for the pancakes and peppers for the omelets. Cooking was relaxing.

The staffer appeared as she was platting pancakes. It was Bruce Williams.

"You did not have to do all this Ma'am," he said. "I usually just settle for a bagel and coffee."

"You'll have to cut your own bagels I'm afraid, but there is toast. Besides I like to cook for my family with my husband."

"I thought by now you'd have a house keeper," he said.

"We do, but Spencer and I declined to use one for most meals. When we can we cook together. It's peaceful."

"Can I ask you something personal?" he said.

"I may or may not answer it, but sure," she said as she cooked sausage.

"You and your husband always look like you're deeply in love. I haven't seen a couple so publicly intimate in years. I'm on my second marriage. What is your secret?"

She paused a second. "We both needed something in our lives," she said as she watched the eggs. "When we found each other, it felt like every minute before that was actually like living without water. Even during a time when I wanted to let him go to stay with his FBI family, I knew I would miss him. He gave up everything for me."

"Is that why you really wanted the White House?" he asked as others joined them. "To return him to his FBI family?"

Miranda ignored the gathering group. "I wanted it for both of us. Yes, to return him to DC but to also make a difference. I tried out for junior Jeopardy! I said I wanted to be president so every kid could have ice cream with lunch, even kids in Alaska. I was one cut away from making it to the air.

But back to your question. The secret to our marriage is understanding when you're needed. When to grab his hand and when hug him. When to share a secret smile and when to laugh. So, I guess it is all about communication."

People began to pick up plates of food. Williams nodded.

"Thank you," he said.

"So, who would like to discuss Schrodinger's Cat?" she asked jokingly.

A few people stared at her.

"Whether a cat in a box is dead or alive without knowing the actual outcome?" she said. "It is a popular meal topic at my house until I shut it down."

Jane Corbin, the chief legal lawyer smiled. "I guess I never thought about what a pair of genius children would discuss over meals."

"Everything under the sun," Miranda said. "Including about the sun. But still I ask: 'How was your day?' and they say 'boring,' and then debate Nash's gaming theory like I know what they're talking about."

Fred Janson, the deputy chief of staff shook his head. "Sometimes I think my two teenage girls are speaking gibberish when they talk boys."

Gina appeared. "You have two teenage girls? I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"No, it's okay. I don't like to talk about my family at work."

"Gibberish has vague English etymological origins. My kids spent two meals arguing over it one summer."

A few people laughed.

"You really have stay on your toes with them," another staffer said.

Fleming appeared. The room turned quiet.

"I was worried you wouldn't come," Miranda said. "There is just enough of everything left for you."

"Thank you," she said softly.

"It is going to take more than one bad impression of me to ruin our special relationship," she said.

Fleming smiled and picked up a plate.

…

Miranda actually had no firm schedule of activities. She just wanted everyone back at the house by six for dinner where she was making tandoori chicken.

It turned out the only thing the staff really wanted was her time. She played basketball with the speech writers and discussed her laid-back mentality. She played a round of ping pong with the communications director and discussed how to better improve relations with those who spoke during the Sunday morning shows. While playing billiards with the press secretary, she debated how to handle news organizations that refused to let the evacuation drill go. It was all about playing games and learning to communicate better.

When it came to prepare for dinner, Miranda found everyone in the kitchen waiting.

"How can we help?" Williams asked. "You cooked breakfast. It is only fair we help you cook dinner."

Miranda looked slightly embarrassed by all the attention. "Well there is such a thing as too many cooks in the kitchen. Some could set the table and other could fetch drinks. I'll need someone good with knives and someone who can watch the oven. We should have it ready fairly quickly.

They talked while they cooked and then talked some more over dinner. There were many toasts made to a better relationship in the White House. It was a good evening.

Jane Corbin then led a few old girls scout songs while they toasted marshmallows. Geena and another staffer got into slightly drunk debate over which Disney princess was the best. It was a fun night and everyone was sorry to see it end.

Miranda collapsed on her bed from exhaustion. Something didn't feel right. She twisted around and felt something under pillow. She lifted it up and found a vial. A vial of a reddish substance.

She carefully used a plastic bag as a glove to place it in another bag. She always locked her door but locks could be picked. After all that bonding, one of her staff was a traitor and she had no idea who it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I'm getting a tad desperate for reviews. I know wrote a lot yesterday (it's what happens when I'm stuck in bed) so it may take time to read. If you hate it, please be nice. I am trying and I am listening to input. I will delete flames though. I hope you like this.

Chapter Seven:

"So, one of my staff is a traitor," Miranda said.

She and the head of the Secret Service were sitting in the oval office. She was wearing jeans and a gray sweater.

"We quickly determined that it was merely small red stones, something you'd fine in a home goods store."

"That shows they don't have access to the full toxicology report, or pretending they don't," she said.

"I assure you Ma'am, we will get to the bottom of this."

Miranda stood up. "It feels like every week; a new reminder of my husband's incarceration shows up. Why him? Why not my past? It's not like I don't have a few skeletons in my closet."

"I don't know Ma'am."

"I want a working theory by the end of the week," she said firmly.

"Understood," he said.

"Dismissed," she said and turned away.

"Have a good evening Ma'am."

"You too."

He quietly left.

Miranda touched the frame of window. So, this is what it's like. To carry the weight of the office. To feel the pressure and it was from within her office. For once, she felt afraid.

…

"Daddy and Alex played Risk until exactly twelve o'clock," Rachel reported when Miranda got in. "And they didn't clean up the game until this morning."

"Snitch," Alex said.

"Don't call your sister and snitch Alex," Miranda put her things down and turned to Rachel. "No one also likes a tattletale either. The game is cleaned up and that is all that matters."

Reid appeared.

"How was the trip?" he asked.

"Beneficial," she said.

"Did you to do trust building exercises like falling into each other's arms?" Alex asked.

"We played games like ping-pong and basketball. We also talked a lot," she said.

"Sounds dull," Alex said.

"Sounds like fun," Reid said.

"Liar," Miranda said with a wicked grin. "You hate basketball and ping-pong."

"True," he sheepishly admitted. "But I do see the benefits of the children learning to enjoy these exercises."

"What about bowling?" she asked suddenly.

"I always make a fool of myself in front of the team," he said.

"Kids, invite five of your friends. We're having a bowling party next Saturday!"

"But we have a state dinner," Reid said.

"Then make it a Saturday afternoon party. One to four, pizza and soda will be served."

"Can't we make it a Risk party like on my birthday?" Alex asked. "That sounds like more fun."

"Nope," she said. "Bowling will be the only thing on the agenda."

"I think it sounds like fun," Rachel said.

"Me too," Reid admitted.

"Great," Miranda said. "I'll call the house staff and tell them to ready the lanes by Saturday."

Miranda picked up her things.

"I'm going to shower. Who's cooking dinner?"

"The chef," Alex and Rachel said.

"No," Reid said. "We're making meatloaf."

"But I don't like meatloaf," Rachel said.

"What is the point of having a personal chef if he doesn't cook for us?" Alex asked.

"Meatloaf is good for you and learning to cook is important," he said. "Now come on, let's start mixing the ingredients."

Miranda left to sounds of her children groaning. It felt good to be home.

…

During dinner Miranda sang some of the songs she learned at Camp David. This made the kids plug their ears and even Reid cringed. They discussed the homework Alex and Rachel had to do and the discussion was mostly one-sided as Reid seemed to know everything they were talking about. Reid discussed how he was meeting with the STEM students this week to discuss the future of science with world renowned physicist Will Styman. He joked that the students would probably be more excited to see Styman than him. The meal was good and it took her mind off what she found under her pillow last night.

Miranda put her top on for bed and suddenly Reid pulled it off her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"I missed you," he whispered.

She was tired but realized she missed him too. She missed this.

"I missed you too," she said and turned to kiss him on the mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

Please consider reviewing. I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter Eight:

"So, our first state dinner is with the Prime Minister of Spain," Corbin said on Monday. "Why didn't the British PM want one?"

"Her schedule was busy," Miranda said. "I hope you've all brushed up on your high school Spanish, I understand his support staff speaks little English. The Prime Minister himself is fluent."

"What did you study in high school Ma'am?" Williams asked.

"Spanish in high school, then French in college plus a German elective. It was fun," she said.

"I think I know the answer to this already, but does your husband speak Spanish?" Redmond asked.

"Along with German, Nigerian, and Russian and I think I'm missing two," Miranda said.

"For the agenda on Friday, my husband and I will meet the Prime minister and his wife in the morning. Spencer will take his wife on a tour of the White House and the gardens while I do photo ops and talk politics with the Prime Minister. The VP will invite them on a tour of the conservatory the next day while I host a bowling part for my kids and then it is on to a state dinner."

Fleming raised her hand.

"Why are you having a bowling party the same day as a state dinner?"

"Because it sounds like fun," Miranda said simply. "Now do we have the political agenda worked out yet?"

"Almost, Ma'am," Corbin said.

"I want a draft by the end of the day. If that is all, you're dismissed."

Everyone left but Fleming.

"You don't usually host staff meetings directly after security briefings," she said.

"Whitney, if there is one thing I have learned from that little retreat it is that I need to communicate with my staff more," she said. "If you feel a little left out, I'm sorry."

"Is there anything else on your mind?"

"Aside from a partial cabinet meeting tomorrow, and the general weight of the world on my shoulders, nope."

"Let me know if there is," she said and left.

Miranda sighed as she pulled out her computer. Fleming knew her too well. She thought about telling her about the traitor on the staff but decided against it. This was one instance where she needed to keep the story to herself.

…

William Snyder was the first to arrive at the cabinet meeting. Miranda stood up.

"Senator," she said warmly.

"It's not senator anymore Ma'am," he said with a smile. "Call me Will."

Miranda laughed. "You've got to be kidding me. How about Mr. Secretary?"

"Then what will you call the John Alrich, Mr. Secretary of Commerce? The rules of the game have changed, Ma'am. Call me Will."

"Yes, Sir. Will," she said.

The rest of the cabinet filed in. Only three places were empty.

"It seems our congress is bent lengthening the process as much as possible," Miranda said. "We'll have to make do without Arlene, Max, and Ramona. I want a basic schedule for what we need to accomplish in the remaining days of maximum productivity. Let's go around and list goals for your offices and how you plan to accomplish them."

She turned to Alrich. "John, would you like to start?"

He looked slightly surprised to be addressed. "Yes, Ma'am. I'd like to start by addressing shady loan companies that target the poorest in our communities."

"I like it," Miranda said. "If there is one thing I am tired of, it is hearing how we need to maintain the middle class. First, we need to address the poor in our community. I have big plans for how to address the issue, that I am not prepared to discuss yet."

The Housing and Urban Development chair raised his hand.

"Paul?" she said.

"You want to propose plans for housing the homeless, don't you?"

She smiled.

"Did you hack my private computer?"

"No," he said blushing. "I read up on some of your legislation from six years ago. Satellite projects in various cities have shown great success in growing the economy by housing the homeless and improving the quality of life."

"It's not something I want to propose in the first hundred days, but it is something I want to look at before the end of the year. What's next?"

After the meeting, Gina approached her.

"That must have been interesting," she said. "Seeing the King actually sharing the attention with other people."

"It was and he was very engaging," she said. "We'll see how it works out. But for now, I'm optimistic."

…

The Spanish Prime Minister was an older man in his late sixties. His wife was ten years younger. Reid and Miranda greeted them warmly in front of the cameras. Then there were more photos in the oval office.

They made pleasant small talk about weather and strengthening bonds as camera flashes went off. When the press finally left, they didn't speak at first.

"You're still getting used to this I see," he said with a genuine smile.

"I was hoping it wasn't that obvious," she said.

"To most people, no. But to the trained eye, yes."

Miranda stood up.

"What are your goals for this meeting, Sir?"

"The usual," he said casually. "Better trade relations, renewal of our mutual desire to fight the war on terrorism. But truthfully, you your self are the main reason."

"I'm flattered and appreciate your candor," she said.

"You're and oddity in this world Ma'am. You won because you spoke the truth and goaded Lang into insulting you to try to win. Your allies are watching to see how you handle the job."

"I don't think I am the 'oddest' president in recent years."

"No, but your sincerity is special. A lot is expected of you. A word of friendly advice: Don't put too much more pressure on yourself. You will start to crack and it will show."

"Thank you, Sir, and it truly is an honor to meet you."

"The same to you Ma'am," he said.

There was a brief pause.

"Now what is this I hear about a 'bowling party' tomorrow?"

Miranda looked truly shocked.

He laughed.

"My cousin's god daughter has a niece attending the same school as your children. She was invited."

Miranda didn't know what to say.

"I've seen the conservatory in pictures. Can my wife and I join you for a game?"

Miranda laughed.

"Of course!"

…

Gomez and his family came to. It turned in a game of the adults versus the children. Gomez was in a bowling league years ago, so he was their anchor and quickly the subject of insults in two languages when he kept making gutter balls. The Spanish Prime Minister had the kids in stitches as he insisted on spreading his leg to pivot the ball. Reid teased Alex for appearing to have a good time and he grudgingly agreed. It turned out to be tie game and everyone was happy.

"I don't know how you Americans call this pizza," he said taking slice. "Italy is where you find the best kind."

"It does have some merit," his wife said wiping some sauce off her face with a napkin.

"If I had known the Spanish Prime Minister was going to be eating with us, I would have had the chef make something a little more special," Miranda said.

"Nonsense," he said. "It is good to be around children and what they like to eat."

His wife checked her watch. "I need to get ready for the dinner."

Miranda stood. "That makes two of us."

He sighed. "This was fun children. Have a good evening."

Everyone waved.

…

Fleming found her before dinner.

"Bowling with the Spanish Prime Minister?"

"It was fun," she said adjusting her makeup. "You don't approve?"

"The press is already having a field day with it."

"I don't particularly care," Miranda said. "Tonight, is about having fun and that is what we shall have."

Reid grabbed her hand before they were to be announced. She was wearing a sequined green ball gown.

"You look lovely," he said.

"You clean up nicely too," she said.

They arrived in the ballroom and took stood where instructed. It promised to be a fabulous event.

…

Miranda was dizzy with joy. It had been her favorite event since the inauguration. Reid had gone upstairs earlier to make sure the kids were in bed. Miranda was about to climb the stairs when she heard her name called.

It was the head of the Secret Service.

"Let's go into the Oval Office," he said.

The memo she received Friday contained no valuable information. It was mostly speculation about likely suspects.

"We know what organization paid the janitor to glue the drawers shut," he said.

"Who?" she asked.

"A Political Action Committee that had recently been shut down for fraud," he said and then paused. "It was a PAC dedicated to raising money for President Lang."

She took a seat on a couch.

"Could he really be involved in all of this?" she asked softly.

"We aren't prepared to rule anything out. We'll interviewing him on Monday."

"Let me know how that goes," she said.

Five minutes later she was stripping down her dress.

Reid appeared.

"Everything okay?"

She smiled.

"Just an adrenaline let-down."

"Okay," he said. "But you know I'm here when you need me."

"I know and that is what I love about you."

Even while lying to him.


	9. Chapter 9

I rarely beg this much for reviews but I would really, really like one. I kind of love this story and how it is highlighting Reid's role in the family. He may not always be the lead, but he is the heart.

Chapter Nine:

Miranda woke up to the sound of crying.

"Stop it! Stop hurting him!"

Reid woke up too and looked alarmed.

"Please! Don't hurt him anymore!"

They sat up and turned to each other.

"Rachel," they both said and hurried out of bed.

She was twisting around in her sheets crying.

"I'll be a good girl, I promise. Just stop hurting my daddy!"

Reid approached her and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Rachel," he said.

"Please stop hurting him," she whimpered.

Reid gently shook her. "Rachel!" he said loudly.

She woke up and at first didn't seem to recognize him. The sat up and was instantly in his arms.

"Oh daddy, I had the worst dream," she sniffled. "I dreamed that awful man Hankel was torturing you."

Reid rocked her. "It's okay Rachel. I'm safe now. No one is ever going to hurt me like that again."

"Promise?"

"I promise," he said firmly. "Now would you like me to tell you the biography of Rachel Carson and Rachel Zimmerman, the two scientists you were named after?"

She nodded and fell back on her pillow.

"Rachel Carson was a biologist…"

"Mom?"

Alex appeared in the hall.

"Did Rachel have a bad dream?"

"Yes," she said.

"Was it about that Hankel guy?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"I dream of him too. I don't want dad to get hurt again too."

Miranda approached Alex and rubbed his shoulder. "I won't let that happen."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Rachel went back to bed but did not sleep. Reid returned five minutes later.

"Is she sleeping?"

"Peacefully," he said and got into bed with her.

He stared at the ceiling.

"I never imagined that Hankel would be causing nightmares for my children."

"Me neither."

He turned to face her. "Does he give you nightmares?"

"I dream of you getting shot. I dream of him strapping you to a chair and pumping you with drugs. I also dream of you saving lives. You've been through a lot but you've done a lot too, Spencer."

He pulled her close. He didn't say anything. He just hugged her. There tears in his eyes. Miranda leaned in and wiped them away. Eventually, she fell sleep holding on to him.

…

"Our first U.N. appearance," Gina said. "How exciting."

They were in the car to New York. Miranda was still mentally back in DC with her crying daughter. She seemed fine this morning, but appearances could be deceiving.

"Ma'am?" Williams said.

"I'm sorry," she said. "What important think were we discussing?"

"An overview of your speech. Try to stick to the script as much as you can."

"Will do," she said. "I'm not in the mood to do any free-styling anyway."

"Something else on your mind?" Gina asked.

"The usual, arms proliferation, my environmental agenda, and whether Alex still likes notes in his lunch."

"Okay," she said uncertainly.

…

The speech was a success. Everyone was on their feet clapping. Miranda felt extremely humbled by it all. These were the people charged with representing the best interests of their country. She was glad she did well.

At lunch, she smiled and listened. She hated how much she felt like she was on autopilot. A natural introvert, she had learned to work a room through mentoring and from books. People seemed to enjoy her company and she enjoyed talking with them as much as she could.

She was glad she left Fleming back in DC. She would have probably seen through her act and asked a million question. People claimed to be there for her, but sometimes she felt like they just wanted to hear themselves talk.

"I think you charmed every everyone you met," Williams said when they got back into the car. "Including the wait staff."

"Thank you," she said and busied herself with a thick book on tax code.

…

Once everyone left for the evening, the head of the Secret Service appeared.

"Lang say anything useful?" she asked.

"He vehemently denied any connection to the group," he said.

"No surprise there. What was your agent's read on him?"

He didn't say anything.

Miranda rolled her eyes. "I'm married to a profiler. I know they leave hunches out of their reports but tell you their concerns."

"They all agreed that Lang was hiding something, what they couldn't determine."

"So, keep him on the list. How about the traitor hunt on my staff?"

"There is no electronic evidence on the computers used here."

"Can you hack their phones?"

"Only with a warrant."

"I had a feeling you'd say that. The next time I get a taunt of some sort, I'm going to the shadow court to get a warrant."

"Understood Ma'am."

"Have a good evening."

"You too, Ma'am."

He left and Miranda turned her chair to look out the window. Her kids dreamed of monsters yet she was afraid there was one in their midst.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm still looking for that fabled review. I'll take just one. Either way, I am going to keep writing and hope someone cares to share their opinion (as long as it is not a flame which I will delete)

Chapter Ten:

"Sona la St. Patrick," Redmond said cheerfully.

"St. Patrick's Day is three days away," Miranda said she read her notes on senate term reform.

"But the Prime Minister is coming tomorrow," she said.

"Did you know that four-leaf clovers are exceptionally rare in the wild?" she said.

"I did not know that," she said bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I can't wait to get my _craic_ on this weekend."

"The Irish aren't that fond of the holiday," Miranda said. "They don't like how Americans are now just using it as an excuse to get wildly drunk."

"Are you okay Ma'am?" Redmond asked. "You seem a little on edge."

"I have a meeting with the newly formed Powers that Be," she said. "I expect us to exchange pleasantries, dance around subjects we care about, say good-bye and let the real back room dealing be done by you guys."

"You'll get stuff done," Redmond said optimistically. "I'm sure you will."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Nicole."

"Any time Ma'am," she said.

Miranda looked at her as she left. Redmond had been recommended to her by a friend while on the campaign trail. She had proven to be useful. Now she was questioning all her staff picks no matter how nice they seemed.

She checked the clock, it was time to get going.

Miranda saw a tour group coming and rather than taking an alternate path, she decided to go by them and quickly wave.

The group cheered when they saw her. Then someone shouted:

"Ma'am is your husband here today?"

Out of curiosity, Miranda turned around and saw a relatively frail older woman standing next to a giant of man with a shock of blond hair.

"He's in the East Wing," she said. "Reading books to children on understanding transgender issues."

She looked sad. "Could you give him a message? This is Sammy and we just wanted to come and try to say hi."

Miranda's eyes lit up.

"Sammy the pianist?" she asked.

The woman looked surprised.

"You know of my son?"

"He's the reason my husband loves to play the piano! I know all about you and your bravery!"

Sammy didn't exactly make eye-contact but he smiled.

Miranda motioned to an usher. "Find my husband and tell him Sammy is here."

"You don't have to do all that!" the woman said.

"He wouldn't want to miss you. Finish the tour and my husband will find you then. I'd join you but I have an important meeting."

Miranda noticed the rest of the group was looking jealous.

"Tanya, get Presidential M&Ms for everyone and along with my signed photos,"

"Yes, Ma'am," she said cheerfully.

Miranda turned to the woman. "I'm sorry about your husband and what you went through. I wish you the best and the same to Sammy."

The woman hugged Miranda.

"Thank you," she said tearfully.

"You're welcome."

Miranda turned around and as soon as she was out of eyesight of the group, she began to run.

Everyone stood when she came in.

"Sorry I'm late. I ran into a tour group," she said and sat down. "I just couldn't keep my mouth shut."

Miranda listened and smiled throughout the meeting. She suddenly didn't care if it was just another empty talk. The meeting was a show of good faith. She also ran into the best of humanity and that put her in a good mood.

…

Reid ended up spending lunch with them.

"He's doing well," he said to Miranda over dinner. The kids were both at sleepovers. "He's in this music program where he is actually learning to compose music!"

"That is wonderful to hear dear," she said peacefully.

"His mother met someone who is really good to Sammy. They've also expanded their music store."

"Does he work there?"

"Yes, and everyone loves him. We also played a little music together. He even corrected my finger placement like he did years ago."

Miranda looked up and realized Reid was crying a little.

She touched his shoulder.

"You did a lot of good over the years."

"I know," he said. "It just feels good to see proof of that."

At that moment, Miranda suddenly wanted to tell him everything. About the "drill," the vial, the traitor in her staff. She wanted the support of her husband.

She merely smiled.

"The world is too good for you, Spencer," she said. "It really is."

Later that night, Miranda had a hankering for ice cream. She knew the red raspberry stuff was in the kitchen downs stairs. As usual an usher was standing guard and she waved at him. She pulled out the tub and something seemed to shake inside it. She took off the lid and nearly screamed as she dropped the ice cream.

Inside was a pair of handcuffs.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews! I don't mean to be selfish, but I always appreciate more. Who would like something a "little" more cheerful compared tonight's episode?

This chapter is dedicated to Mr. Lawrence. Without you I may not have spent an hour in a hostel common room and fallen in love with two things: Ireland and Criminal Minds.

Chapter Eleven:

Hotch was in the meeting with the head of security this time.

"We have some idea as to how the handcuffs got into the ice cream," he said. "There was a camera malfunction during the day when the kitchen was busiest. We're reviewing background checks again as we speak."

"I still don't understand why he put them there," she said. "I haven't been at that ice cream in months."

"Maybe that was the point," her head of security said. "To catch you off guard."

"How do we know this incident, was a target towards Spencer?"

Hotch and the head of security exchanged a look.

"Those handcuffs were specifically designed to be used in prisons. They even have a label."

"Fantastic," Miranda said. "I assume this investigation is being done discreetly?"

Hotch nodded. "It is being seen as a series of routine background checks by most of the staff. The rest have been sworn to secrecy."

"Good," Miranda. "That will be all."

The head of security left while Hotch lingered.

"Permission to speak freely, Ma'am?"

"Of course, Hotch."

"I think you should tell Reid the whole story. About the vial. The handcuffs. Your fear that there is a traitor on your staff."

"He has enough to worry about," Miranda said. "Isn't he consulting on a case with you guys remotely?"

"He is, but he is stronger than you think," he said. "I believe one of your staff was correct in saying that you aren't in charge of protecting him."

Miranda sighed. "Why does it feel like I am?"

"It's the power of the office Ma'am. It makes you feel responsible for everyone and everything."

"I will take it under advisement," she said. "I swear."

"Thank you, Ma'am," he said. "Have a good day."

"You too Hotch."

Miranda watched Hotch go. She didn't want to tell Reid, but she would if there was another incident.

Miranda buzzed Annabeth. "Send in Edith Roth."

Roth appeared. She was a woman in her mid-fifties who was dressed in a dark suit.

"This can't take long," Miranda said. "I'm meeting the Irish P.M. in an hour."

"Yes, Ma'am," she said.

Miranda wove her fingers together. "So, do I have a case?"

"In light of recent events, you do Ma'am," she said.

"When do the wire taps take into effect?" she asked.

"The shadow court should have a ruling by the end of the day, and expect the recording of the phones to begin tomorrow by mid-afternoon."

"Do you know when I can expect results?"

"In the next three days, you'll receive a summary unless something urgent comes up."

"I expect our confidentiality agreement is in place."

"Yes."

"Then thank you for your time," Miranda said and stood up.

"Have a good day Ma'am," she said and left.

Miranda turned to face the window. She didn't like having her staff's phones tapped, but she needed answers and this was the only choice.

…

"I don't believe how fast you deciphered that," Lewis via video-conference.

"It was simple once you realized the words were in three different languages," Reid said. "I'm glad I was able the help."

"You did more than help. Two women are alive because of you," she said.

"Thanks," he said. "Be sure to call if you ever need me."

"I definitely will," she said. "Have a good day."

"You too," he said and the conference call ended.

Reid looked around. He was due to meet the Irish Prime Minister in half an hour. For some reason in the back of his mind, his concern for Miranda was growing. She seemed more secretive, which was part of the job, he supposed. But way she kept looking at him after the jump suit incident, made him wonder if there was more to the story.

His secretary appeared.

"Ready Sir?" he asked.

"Yes," Reid said and straightened his tie.

He looked back briefly at his computer. Reid gave up working for the FBI full-time and didn't regret it. Miranda needed him. He just wished she could depend on him with more of her secrets.

…

"That was incredibly boring," Miranda said as she and Reid entered the oval office. She collapsed on the couch as Reid took a seat. "We had a nice discussion about Irish culture and its influence on America, but other than that he could have mailed the thing."

"It is a time-honored tradition," Reid said. "And it helps perpetuate the bond between the countries."

"I know dear," she said kindly. "And the Irish PM has done a great deal of good for his country. Maybe I'm just tired of meeting foreign dignitaries and not getting much done."

"Are you looking forward to meeting with Congress at the end of the week?" he asked.

She sat up. "You do know how to get my attention. I turned the clapping into a drinking game with water once. I have a senior staff meeting in about twenty minutes, would you like to join in on the fun?"

"Really?"

"Nothing confidential will be discussed and Gomez is coming," she said. "It should be a lively afternoon."

"I'll have to leave after an hour to greet Alex and Rachel," he said.

"That might not be a bad time to wrap things up anyway."

The buzzer rang. Miranda pressed it.

"Gomez is here, Ma'am."

"Thank you, Annabeth"

Gomez appeared. Miranda smiled.

"Eduard, it has been too long."

"I know you've been busy," he said.

"I swear you're not a bucket of spit to me. I mean it."

"We're going to do great thing together, Miranda. It may take time but I know it deep down."

The rest of the staff the filed in.

"Everyone, I hope you don't mind if my husband joins in on the fun. If you do I don't care."

Fleming stared at him. "Just promise to not show us all off."

Reid smiled. "That's what our kids would do."

"Only you can say that Whitney," Miranda said. "Without being banished to the dungeon rumored to be here. Now don't do it again."

"Understood Ma'am."

"So, flip a coin. Should I lead with spending money on the VA or climate change?" Miranda said.

"Climate change, you've made that your platform," one staffer said.

"The VA, people like caring about issues that have stories about people instead of things," another staffer said.

Reid watched Miranda sat back and listened. Her attentiveness was fascinating to watch. She let her staffers debate it out for three minutes and then raised her hand.

"There is always a middle ground," she said. "Find it for me."

…

"Well that was fun," Miranda said as they walked to the residence.

"Your idea of fun is bizarre, honey," he said.

"Pot calling kettle black," she said.

He merely smiled.

"Find any moles while we were working?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" he asked.

"Someone is leaking stories to the press," Miranda said. "Unplanned leaks."

"Constance Grey looked like she was hanging on to every word like water and watching more than contributing."

"Thanks, dear," she said brightly.

"Is that the only reason you wanted me in the room?" he said with an edge.

"You know I always value your opinion," she said.

"Just tell me when you a have special reason for wanting me in a room," he said.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I will."

He wondered again what she was hiding from him that wasn't state's secrets.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the great reviews. It shows people are reading and enjoying my character-driven story.

Chapter Twelve:

"I don't understand the point of the arts," Alex said.

"Spoken like so many politicians," Miranda said as the family toured the Smithsonian Art Museum.

"But what does it do?" he asked.

"It is about eliciting emotions," she said.

Rachel stopped at a life-scale painting of a ballet dancer.

"She's pretty," she said.

"So, what?" Alex asked. "What value does it have beyond a single emotional response?"

"Look more closely guys," Miranda said. "Look at her costume, the expression on her face. The angle of her feet. Is it accurate? Does she look happy? What might she be thinking?"

"She's just pretty," Rachel said. "I don't see the appeal beyond how she is just pretty."

Miranda sighed. "Let's look at something else. Where is your father?"

"Shark-Girl," Rachel laughed and pointed.

"Now that is just absurd!"

They hurried over to the exhibit.

"No running!" Miranda said, mostly out of habit, knowing that there was security all over the building.

"Spencer?" she said softly as she wandered around. He was with them only a couple minutes ago.

Then she didn't see him but knew where he went. She followed the bars of light into a closed-off structure. There were lights hanging that constantly buzzed. There was the hiss of showers. The rhythm of pounding feet. She had entered a cell block.

The cells with bars that could be peered through contained different objects. Miranda didn't care. She was looking for Spencer.

She found him in one could be accessed. He was sitting on a cot staring at the walls. There were family drawings on them.

"Spencer?" Miranda said and took a seat beside him

"I was never allowed drawing materials," he said. "I could have ripped a page out of a book and turned it into origami but I wouldn't."

"I think you would eat a book as a form digestive help, before you'd rip one apart for such a purpose."

He smiled but wasn't looking at her.

"I nearly died here," he said as tears dripped down.

"Let's get you out of here," she said grabbing his hand.

"That's what my friends saying," he said as he started to shake.

"Spencer," she said turning to face him. "I'm not just your friend. I'm your wife. I'm the future you found after prison. And we're in DC in an art installation while our kids try to debate how to meld the physiology of a shark and a human to form shark girl complete with dress and red shoes."

Reid looked at her and recognition slowly came back.

"Let's get out of here," he said.

"Gladly," she said.

They walked out as the kids found them.

"Cool," Alex said. "A prison exhibit. Can we go in?"

"No touching anything you shouldn't touch," he said confidently.

"I don't want to go in," Rachel. "Were you in one like this one Daddy?"

Reid leaned down. "Yes, and it is scary, but nothing in there can hurt you."

Alex walked in and Rachel looking between them, chose to follow her brother.

"They need to learn," Reid said as he watched them. "Prisons serve a purpose in society."

"I can't believe I didn't know this was up here," Miranda said.

"I did," Reid said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she asked. "We could have had the secret service shut down a different art museum."

"It is the closest, I'll ever be to going back," he said. "I wanted to see how I could handle it. Not well, apparently."

She wrapped her arms around him. "You didn't need to test yourself. You survived, you are the bravest man I know. I love you Spencer."

"People expected me to be the same after that and I don't think I ever met those expectations."

"You don't need to meet those expectations. You survived. The only thing you need to be is Spencer Reid."

Reid pulled her forward. "Thank you," he said.

"For what?" she asked.

"Being perfect the way you are."

"I'm not perfect. Perfect impossible and boring," she said.

Alex and Rachel emerged.

"You could actually go in one of the cells!" he said.

"It was sad," Rachel said. "There were drawings of families in there."

"Different emotions, different experiences," Miranda said. "This is the point of art, Alex."

"Can we go to the Air and Space Museum next time?" Alex asked.

…

The next day, Fleming presented her with a copy of _The Washington Outlook_. The cover contained a photo of her and Reid embracing. The headline was: "Tender Moments"

"It is hard to make up bad publicity about your family with photos like that."

Miranda ripped the cover off and turned it into an airplane.

"Find who took this photo and make sure they are fired from their job," she said and threw it across the room. "I never need that kind of extra publicity. Love is love."

Author's Note:

There was a prison exhibit in a museum near where I live and it was even more graphic than what I described. I saw it years before the show.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Thirteen:

"Of the staff, we monitored, we found only one mildly significant lead," the wiretap expert told Miranda Tuesday evening. "The deputy communications director has been contact with the Lang administration. Specifically, his legal adviser Davis Haller."

"Carla Saunders?" she said.

He nodded. "She's keeping Lang informed about the inner workings of your staff," he said. "They are also having an affair will Haller."

"Sounds circumstantial. Did she inform him of anything of interest?"

"She still has questions about the drill and the office drawers. There is also a sense that you're playing favorites."

Miranda let the information sink in. "She's a traitor but not the one we're after. Lang knows nothing about this mess."

"Not according to the wiretaps, we've conducted," he said.

"Anything else?"

"Not at this time, Ma'am," he said.

"Thank you. That will be all then."

"Have a good evening, Ma'am," he said and left.

Miranda closed her eyes. Lang was still causing her trouble, her staff remained divided, and the person or group responsible for the mind games was still at large. Just another day in the oval office.

…

She went upstairs and found Reid sitting down and staring at a wall blankly.

"What?" she asked coming towards him.

"Our daughter got her period," he said simply.

Miranda gasped and sat down.

"How is she?"

"In pain and terrified, and wished you were here," he said. "I know you had a security meeting but still—"

"I need to go her," she said and then he grabbed her hand. There were tears in his eyes.

"Our little girl is growing up," he said.

"I know," she said held it.

They exchanged a meaningful look and then let go.

Miranda rushed to Rachel's room. She was curled up in bed reading a book. It had pictures of the menstrual cycle. She looked up when she heard her enter.

"Did you know, I'm young to get my period?" she said. "In developing countries, it happens earlier for girls and later in the developed world."

Miranda took a seat at the edge of her bed.

"I did know that," she said. "I had to study up for when this would happen because you always seem to have the answers."

"But I'm scared," she said tearfully. "I don't know why I'm scared because it is perfectly natural, but I'm scared."

"Reading about something is different from reality," she said stroking her hair. "Everything is going to be alright."

She knocked the book aside and hugged Miranda.

"Can you stay with me tonight please?"

"Anything, baby," she said. "Even though you're not a baby."

"I still need you," she said.

"I'll always try to be there for you," she said choking up. "I promise."

Later that night Reid quietly looked in on them. She could see he was still choked up and she felt the same way. This was what parenting was about.

…

It was after the Super Bowl winners left that Miranda let out a moan and leaned back in her chair.

Gina and Fleming were present. Gina grinned.

"You did a good job acting like you watched the game," she said.

"It was just a few compliments, a statistic or two, and let the meat heads do all the talking."

"You do know over one hundred million people, including voters watched that game," Fleming said.

Miranda glared at her.

"Now you want to throw something at me," she said.

"The name plate my kids made for me is breakable and would leave a bad bruise," she said.

Gina nor Fleming said anything.

Miranda closed her eyes. "Rally the troupes, we need to go over what I'm going to say to a joint session of what is pre-empting who murdered Jack on How to Get Away with Murder Again."

Miranda opened her eyes as they filed in. She sat up when she saw Carla Saunders and stared at her. She avoided her gaze. She stood up, walked around to the front of her desk.

"I have autographs from the whole team, for everyone," she said with a winning smile.

A staffer raised his hand. "Did you actually watch the game?"

"We had it on during a game of Risk," she said. "I can honestly tell you, my son is a better strategist than the coach of the opposing team."

This drew laughs.

"Okay, so everybody we've gone over the details now let's review the basics. The key points are unity, a fiscally responsible budget, and making good on campaign promises including climate change and support for the VA. I really want to keep it simple, because we all know this is a rehearsal for our first state of the union next year."

There were nods of approval.

"Now Chuck, let's starting running through it line by line."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Miranda listened contributed when she thought it was necessary. She also kept scanning the group, wondering what she was missing, and wondering who else was betraying her trust.


	14. Chapter 14

Greetings from Florida! Where I live is frozen right now so I'm happy to be here! I hope this makes sense.

Chapter Fourteen:

"I will not have a veteran as a prop for my speech," Miranda said on Thursday. "I'll let my stories stand on their own tonight."

"You do have people willing and eager, Ma'am" a staffer said.

"I have made up my mind and I'm not interested in making any more alterations to the speech."

"Yes. Ma'am."

"That will, be all," she said.

Her staff got up and left. Miranda carefully watched them. She kept wondering how many other traitors were among them.

Once everyone left, Miranda buzzed Annabeth.

"Send in Secretary Snyder," she said.

William Snyder appeared as imposing as ever. Part of her still wanted to hesitate when he appeared. But that feeling had lessened slightly in recent cabinet visits.

"Ma'am," he said.

"Will," she said with a smile.

She gestured for him to sit.

"Looking forward to your first trip to Europe?" she asked as they sat down.

"It promises to be interesting," he said. "I look forward to representing the US interests abroad."

"I have no doubt you will do a great job," she said.

"Thank you, Ma'am but I think we both know that this isn't about my trip."

"I miss our little talks where we get straight to the point about everything," Miranda said. "Everyone couches their words in pleasantries around here."

"You're living in a whole new world," he said. "So, what's on your mind?"

"There are at least two traitors on my staff," she said. "One I know the name of and is fairly harmless in the grand scheme of things. The other is playing mind games with me."

"The drill that wasn't a drill," he said.

Miranda didn't say anything.

"I see," he said. "And you've come to me because you don't trust your other confidantes?"

"It is not a matter of trust so much as I need a new perspective," she said.

"So, what do you think is the central problem?"

"Faith," she said. "Faith in my abilities to lead."

"There are no reasons to doubt your abilities, Ma'am" Snyder said.

"Let's be honest, Will. The only reason I am in this office is because is because I didn't lose my cool when Lang expected me to."

"You would have won easily in an open race," he said. "You're perfectly qualified for the job."

"But the problem remains," Miranda said. "How do I get the traitor and neutralize the threat?"

"Another trip to Camp David?" Snyder mused.

"I wish," she said.

"It is also a great place to hide a body."

"I didn't invite you over to be funny," Miranda said.

"Well you know me well enough Mir-Ma'am to know that I let other people do my dirty work. It's easier and you have a certain degree of deniability. Maybe you should let some other people in on the loop."

Miranda didn't say anything.

"You really don't trust anyone, do you?"

She remained quiet.

"This has something to do with your husband, doesn't it?" Snyder said.

"Am I that transparent?"

"Ma'am you have access to the nuclear launch codes, but you are more protective of your kids and your husband than anything on this planet."

"My husband isn't my weak spot," she said.

"Your husband has been through a lot and has many exploitable aspects. Your husband isn't your weak spot, he's your pressure point."

"So, what is the goal of hitting my pressure point?"

"Distraction, alienation of staff, and just making your life difficult," he said.

"What do I do, Will?" she asked.

"Business as usual and let Thing One and Thing Two handle the staff traitor. See what happens after that."

"Thanks Will," she said.

"And inform your husband about the threat, he has a right know," he said.

"I'll consider it."

She stood up.

"This was a nice conversation," she said.

Snyder stood up also. "Don't let this derail your first hundred days Ma'am. You're too good for it."

"I won't," she said.

…

Miranda took a deep breath waited for her name to be called. It was her first big nationally televised speech. She felt nervous but refused to let it show.

Her name was call and roar of applause followed. She began to walk and once again felt the weight of the presidency. Miranda glanced at her husband and he gave her an assuring smile.

She climbed to the podium and shook hands with the Speaker of the House and Gomez. As she waited for the teleprompter to load she noticed a piece of paper on the podium with a picture.

It was of Reid sitting in the gallery and staring at the prison walls. There was a message in messy hand writing underneath it.

" _He should have stayed there."_

Miranda took a deep breath and remembered what Snyder said about calling Reid her pressure point. She would not fail. She would not be defeated.

"Good Evening!" she said in voice slightly louder than usual. "It my honor to speak tonight about my vision for America and how we can accomplish it together!"

She turned the paper over. It was time to be brave.


	15. Chapter 15

By the time, you read this, I will be back home cuddled in a fleece blanket. But these first lines were written in Florida after I enjoyed swimming in a warm pool. I'm just preserving memories.

Chapter Fifteen:

It was around six in the morning when Miranda woke up. Reid was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful. Peaceful compared to the many nights over the years where he would be thrashing, and moaning. Crying and screaming about demons she could not see or possibly want to see. All she could do was hold onto him and promise to be by his side through his worst nightmares.

She gently kissed him on the forehead and got up to get ready for an early meeting that promised to be painful, but necessary.

…

Fleming ticked on her fingers. "A Mugshot we knew about, vials we didn't, prison uniform your husband knows about, handcuffs we didn't, and now a photo. Are there any other secrets you would like to share that aren't the nuclear launch codes?"

Miranda remained quiet.

Gina stared at her. "You thought it might have been one of us. Ma'am we are not just White House Staff, we've been with you much longer. Weathered more storms. Celebrated more victories. Ma'am you may not share the same feeling but I consider you family."

"I care about you too Gina," she said. "I just like to keep people at an arm's length I guess."

"You really can't do this job alone," Fleming said. "Keeping this stuff to yourself must be playing all sorts of havoc on your mind."

"I know," she said.

"You know but you didn't come to us!" she snapped.

"We're not going to get anywhere if you two start to bicker," Gina said. "I think the important thing to do now is chart a path forward together."

"So what do you propose?" Miranda asked.

"I'll handle Lang's spy," she said.

"Do you want backup?" Fleming asked.

"No. People thing we're conjoined at the hip enough as it is," Gina said.

"How do you intend to handle her?" Miranda asked.

"I'll inform you when I'm done," she said simply.

"Fair enough," Miranda said.

"Now these 'taunts,'" Fleming said. "We can't do much about them alone. I think you should get FBI director in here with us so we can help with the investigation."

"I'll get it scheduled," Miranda said.

None of the women spoke for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Miranda said. "The size of this office is getting to me. I feel like my opinion is needed on every little thing and I am afraid of screwing up. I just felt like I needed to keep this secret safe from the rest of the world."

"Ma'am," Gina said softly. "Including your husband?"

"Especially my husband," she said with a sigh. "And I know now that that is wrong and I plan on rectifying it tonight."

"If you don't mind my asking, where are the kids going to be?" Fleming said.

"Sleepovers," she said.

"Good luck," Gina said.

"I'll need it," Miranda said and then clapped her hands. "I think this has been a very productive meeting. Now get out before anyone finds out it took place."

"Yes, Ma'am," Fleming and Gina said in unison.

…

Gina appeared at the end of the day when Miranda was packing up.

"So how did you handle it?" she asked.

"I told she was being let go due poor job performance," Gina said simply.

"She bought that?"

"The job of a White House staffer includes a code of honor that she was failing to uphold."

"How'd she take it?"

"With little protest. If I'm being honest she looked like she wasn't surprised by the development. If I had to guess, she's been waiting to get caught."

"Well, that's one problem solved," Miranda said.

"I don't doubt there will be repercussions, but Whitney and I will deal with them. You focus on what you need to get done tonight okay?"

"Okay," Miranda said.

"Goodnight Ma'am," Gina said.

"Goodnight Gina," Miranda said and left.

Gina gently closed the door between her office and the oval office. Waiting for was J.J. and Hotch.

"Are you ready for your cognitive interview?" J.J. asked.

"Yes," she said taking a seat opposite her.

"Think back to the day of the retreat…"

…

"So, what's on your mind that you didn't want to spoil dinner with?" Reid asked as they went to the living room with glasses of wine.

"That drill wasn't a drill," Miranda said as she sat down.

"I figured out as much. And what about those desk drawers that were glued shut?"

"It was the bottom right drawer," she said. "In each of them was dirt from a desert in Mexico and your first mug shot."

He looked shocked. "You thought you should keep that from me?"

"I've been told recently that I have trust issues," she said.

"I'm your husband Miranda!" he said loudly. "You should feel like you could trust me with anything within reason and this falls within reason."

"I know," she said sadly.

"There more isn't there if you're bringing this up now. What else?"

"A vial of red stones was found under my pillow at Camp David. A pair handcuffs were found in my favorite tub of ice cream. A photo of you in the prison exhibit with a note during my speech to congress."

Reid stood up. "Miranda!" he shouted. "How could you? What part of your brain told you that keeping this from me was a good idea?"

She burst into tears. "The part of me that wanted to protect you!"

"I don't need your protection," he said angrily. "Your support, yes. But keeping things like this only hurts more than harms."

She didn't say anything.

He spun around. "This is my life Miranda, someone isn't just mentally tormenting you, he, she or they are tormenting me also by using things from my past."

"Can you at least see why I wanted to keep it from you?" she said.

"From a short-sighted perspective, yes. But from the perspective of a spouse, no. You should have informed me earlier."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I know," he said and left the living area.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting my things for tomorrow. I'm going to sleep in the guest bedroom."

She stood up. "Spencer!"

He turned around.

"I just can't be around you anymore tonight," he said. "I know your sorry and I know you'll trust me more. But tonight, I need to sleep on these things alone."

She took a few steps forward and he took a few steps back.

"Just give me my space," he said.

Miranda watched silently as he grabbed his things. She hoped he could sleep well.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the support!

Chapter Sixteen:

For Miranda, a hot shower in the morning helped wipe away the frustrations of yesterday, but not this time. She let the water run until her fingers turned wrinkly. She missed him last night. She was afraid this would become routine when the kids weren't around. Miranda couldn't believe how badly she messed up.

Eventually, she managed to pull herself out of the stall. She wrapped a towel around herself. She wrapping a towel around her head when she saw Reid approach her. He was still dressed for bed.

"Hi," he said softly,

"Hi," she said back and finished wrapping her hair.

"I heard you in the shower and wanted to talk you," he said.

"Okay," she said carefully. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I missed you last night," he said honestly. "I missed holding you."

"I missed you too Spencer," she said.

"I also think that whoever is responsible for all of this wants us to be fighting. He or she is preying on your inability to trust people."

"We can't them win Spencer. We can't."

"I haven't fully forgiven you," he hesitantly. "But I will. I just love you so much and I don't want any more secrets between us. Okay?"

"Okay," she said. "I'll trust you with my life Dr. Spencer Reid. Like I should have from the start."

He approached her and pulled the towel off her hair. He massaged it as she dropped the other towel to the floor. They kissed.

…

They were playing Risk late into the night when Miranda received a phone call, she was needed in the Situation Room.

"I bet it's a nuclear rocket test," Alex said.

"I think it's a terror threat," Rachel said.

"I think we should finish the game after the next round," Reid said.

"I give my holdings to you dear," Miranda said and got up. "I don't want anyone up by the time I get back."

She pulled on shoes and opened the door. A secret service agent was waiting for her.

Miranda had only been in the room two other times. Once for a tour and the second time was over an American drone found where it shouldn't be. The place reminded her of how much responsibility she had.

"Everyone sit," she said as she entered and nodded to Gina quickly. "What am I looking at?"

"We've located the hideout of a terrorist we've been after for four years," a military general said.

"How sure are you he is in there?"

"Ninety-five percent," an intelligence agent said.

"Are there women and children in the vicinity?"

"No."

"What is the proposed course of action?"

"We have SEALs on stand-by."

"Like Bin Laden?" she asked

"This area is less secure and more heavily armed. There are easy escape routes and possible hidden traps."

"It sounds like an air strike might be a more viable option then."

"It would stir to much attention among the locals."

"If you think your SEALs can do it, then you have my approval."

"Yes Ma'am."

"What is the timeline for this takedown?"

"We start now, you'll be able to watch it in real time, if you wish or we can alert when we have the result of the mission."

"No, I think I need to see this," Miranda said and sat back in her chair.

They watched in silence as SEALs arrived on the scene. She couldn't help but notice Gina glancing at her from time to time. They watched for two hours as they searched what turned out to be and underground labyrinth. For the first time, Miranda watched a man a die. Warren Carr had been in the military for over ten year and had a wife and daughter who was nine. The terrorists also faced casualties. In the end, they didn't catch the terrorist, but they found valuable intel on possible attack sites and his second in command was captured.

It was three o'clock in the morning when the mission was completed. She was about to head up stairs when Gina pulled her into an office.

"He's letting me borrow it," she said in hushed tone.

"What is it Gina?" Miranda said.

She took a deep breath. "My deputy chief of staff planted the vial. I did a cognitive thing with Jennifer Jareau."

"Okay," Miranda said slowly. "Now what?"

"Hotchner said to remain calm and he would interview him in the morning."

"Then do just that," she said.

"Ma'am, I did some digging on my own with my security clearance. I don't think Janson is acting on his own. There is trouble in his marriage due to the job and online gambling. I think he is being black-mailed."

"First, stop digging, that is what technical analysts are for," Miranda said. "Second, what is your theory?"

"Calvin Shaw," she said. "His wife remarried after he died in prison several years ago. Her brother-in-law is Janson's assistant."

Miranda let the words sink in. "Who knows about this?"

"Only you," she said.

"Let's keep it that way until our meeting with Hotch okay?" she said and put her hands on Gina's shoulders. "We'll be fine. This is a good lead. We have a lot to do tomorrow-today."

Gina nodded. "I think I'll try to sleep upstairs in my office for a little while."

"That sounds good. See you later Gina," she said.

"You too, Ma'am," she said and they left the office.

…

Reid was in their bed when she arrived. He woke up the minute she laid down.

"Anything you can discuss?"

"Rachel was partially right," she said and stared at the ceiling. "I watched a man die today."

He snaked an arm around her. "You don't get used to it. But with the right support, it doesn't eat you alive."

"Calvin Shaw's legacy has something to do with all of this," she said flatly. "I'll have Hotch or J.J debrief you after the meeting. Tomorrow is going to be crazy."

He pulled her closer. "We're going to face this together. No more secrets."

"No more secrets," she said.


	17. Chapter 17

To those hoping I'd continue, "A Royal Affair" my apologies. I am on something of a spree in terms of writing and trying to wrap stories up.

Chapter Seventeen:

The Shaw angle turned out to be a dead end. There was no one pulling strings. An untraceable e-mail was sent to Geena's chief of staff suggesting that he apply for the job. He would be wired ten thousand dollars if he placed a vial of red stones in the President's pillow at the first opportunity. The money was never sent. Janson wasn't even aware of his wife's connection to Shaw.

Miranda, Geena, and Fleming and Reid sat in the kitchen eating ice cream late at night.

"After all that trouble," Fleming said bitterly. "Nada."

"Especially amidst the accusations of our misusing the Seal Team," Geena said. "How do you not know your wife is related to a criminal?"

"Some things just don't come up during pillow talk and meet the folk's dinners," Fleming said. "Especially if said criminal is not someone the family wants the world to know about."

"I guess," Geena said.

Fleming stared at Miranda.

"You look like you're ready to snore into your ice cream."

Miranda let out a long sigh. "I have another security briefing in six hours and a trip to the Middle East I've barely prepared for in less than a week. I'm ready to call it a night."

"Sweet dreams," Geena said.

"I'll be right up honey," Reid said and waited until he was certain Miranda was upstairs.

"Don't do anymore digging on your own," he said seriously. "We don't know who to trust and it is just not safe to mess with finding information without an oversight from an intelligence agency."

"I think I heard Hotchner the first six times he said that," Geena said.

"I'm telling you this because I care about both of you," he said. "I don't want either of you to be harmed by looking in the wrong place."

"Understood Sir," Fleming said.

"I'm calling it a night also," Reid said. "I'll see you ladies later."

Fleming watched him leave.

"Now what do we do?"

Geena shrugged.

"Enjoy the ice cream and let other people do the digging."

"That doesn't sound like much of a plan."

"Do you have a better one?"

"No," she said with a sigh.

"Then let's eat."

…

"Can you smuggle an artifact out for me?" Alex asked as Miranda finished packing.

"In your dreams," she said with a smirk.

"Can you ask to Dr. Sergun to visit my school?" Rachel asked.

He was a scientist in Palestine who was working on wormhole theories.

"That I can do," Miranda. "See what asking for reasonable things can do Alex?"

Alex made a face at his sister and Miranda was about to say something when Reid entered.

"Do you think you can sneak out a Sumerian tablet for me?" he asked with a smile.

"And you wonder where I get such ideas from," Alex said.

"I do," she said.

"I'm going to miss you Mommy," Rachel said. "This will be the longest you've gone."

"Foreign visits are part of the job honey," she said. "First a tour of the mid-east, then a trip the Vatican. I'll be home before you know it. I hear you have fitting for you flower girl dress this week."

"I can't wait," she said cheerfully. "Only twenty-two days until the big day!"

"I can," Alex said. "The concept of marriage in it's present form is a highly romanticized version of what was merely binding contract less than a thousand years ago."

"Just wait into you meet the right person," Reid said.

"I prefer the idea of independence."

Reid looked at Miranda and started laughing. She began to crack up to. Soon they were howling and clinging to each other.

"What did I say?" Alex asked, mystified.

"One day you'll understand," Reid said taking deep breaths.

"One day," Miranda said.

…

"Anybody care to guess how many cans of Red Bull I've used to look awake for this Vatican visit?" Miranda said while in the limo with Fleming and a few other staffers.

"How many is too many according to your kids?" Fleming asked.

"One," she said. "Something about a chemical in it. Which is why I don't drink it at home."

"You secret is safe with us," a staffer said.

The ground began to shake beneath them. Miranda gripped her armrests and bent her head down. Then the explosion came.

…

Everything was hazy at first. She felt a horrible headache coming on. Then she realized she wasn't wearing her favorite gray blazer. She was wearing orange. Prison orange.

More things came into focus. One foot was bare. She was tied to a chair with rope and handcuffs. The room she was in had a monitor and a camera. The more things came into focus, the more terrified she felt.

"So, Mrs. Reid how do you feel?" a voice said.

She looked up at the monitor to see a woman with short brown hair and a grin on her face.

"Catherine Adams?"


	18. Chapter 18

There's a finish line for this story in my head, and I aim to get there.

Chapter Eighteen:

Four hours. Catherine "Cat" Adams had escaped four hours earlier when there was an explosion in Italy during which Miranda had been abducted from the scene. Reid would never forgive himself.

"Uncle Hotch and Aunt J.J are going to get mommy back, right daddy?" Rachel said.

The kids had been pulled out of school the minute news about the explosion broke. Reid left his luncheon with spouses of veterans to tend to them.

"Without question," Reid said. "Every police and intelligence agency are looking for her. They won't get far."

"How certain are you that she's alive?" Alex asked.

"There were drag marks at the scene," Reid said.

"But she could have suffered a head trauma and might be comatose," he said.

Rachel let out a whimper. Reid held on to her more tightly.

"Alex, the attack was highly organized, they would not simply abduct her comatose body. They want her alert, so she can send a video message."

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but Reid gave him a silencing look.

Rachel cried as he hugged her.

"I miss mommy!" she wailed.

Reid's shirt was wet with tears. Part of him wanted to join her in crying, but he needed to be strong. He needed to be strong for his children and Miranda.

The phone rang. Reid reached around and answered it.

"Hey, kid," Morgan said. "Can I come up? Hotch already cleared me."

"Of course, Morgan," Reid said, happy to hear a friendly voice. "Come on up."

"Great, I'll be there in a second."

Reid hung up. "Uncle Morgan is here for a visit."

"Great!" Alex said. "I can show him how not to lose at Risk!"

"Mommy's missing and that's all that's on your mind?" Rachel asked angrily.

"Rachel," Reid said. "Alex is allowed to process what is going on however he feels comfortable, just like you. Okay?"

"Fine," she said sniffling.

There was a knock on the door. Reid went to open it and Morgan pulled him into a hug. He hugged him back.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"I need to be strong for them," Reid said.

"Hi Uncle Morgan!" Alex said.

"Hi," Rachel said.

"Hey kids!" he said. "I know I can't help you feel much better, but you know always helps me when I have no control over a situation? A good movie. How about you guys call the chef for pizza and we'll watch Captain Marvel together?"

"I love Carol Danvers," Rachel said quietly.

"The movie is very good on its own," Alex said.

"So, it's a deal," Morgan said.

"Rachel you can call while I set up the TV," Alex said.

"Thanks," she said.

Morgan nodded his head to Reid's office. They went inside.

"I'm sure my kids know what you are doing, you know," Reid said.

"Really?"

"You're here to watch them while I help out with the investigation," Reid said.

"They really are as smart as you."

Reid hugged him suddenly.

"Thank you, Morgan."

"We'll find her buddy, I promise."

…

"This does not in any way feel right," Gomez said.

He was sitting at the head of the table in the situation room surrounded by a couple of his own staff, Hotch, the chief of the security council Don Clint, J.J. and Reid.

"I'm glad you could come down Dr. Reid," he said.

"I'm glad Derek Morgan was available help out," Reid said.

"I've been debriefed about who Catherine Adams is," Gomez said. "She sounds like a piece of work."

"That's one way of describing her," Reid said in a low tone.

"What we're trying to figure out is what Cat's endgame is," J.J. said.

"It's simple," Reid said. "She wants to slowly kill my wife on camera to drive me to the brink of insanity."

"You really think so Reid?" Hotch asked.

"She nearly killed my mom and she's been planning to try to get rid of my wife for a long time."

"What about her kid?" Gomez asked.

"In a special foster care system," J.J. said. "Cat hasn't seen him since she gave birth to him."

"Trying to use him as leverage would be a pointless tactic," Reid said. "If Cat wanted to see her son, she would have found another way by now."

"We've still got another issue to address," Clint said. "There is a traitor on her staff. Someone told whoever she is working with which rout they were taking to get to the Vatican."

"Geena Scott or Whitney Fleming," Reid said. "They are the only two with access to that information outside the secret service."

"I think it's Geena," J.J. said. "She was the one who put us on a false trail."

"It makes sense," Hotch said. "She also hired the staff she knew had connections to Shaw."

"But why?" Gomez asked. "Geena's been loyal to Miranda since before she became president."

"She's grown to resent Fleming's presence as special White House Counsel. She doesn't think she's being rewarded properly for her loyalty," Reid said.

"How does she connect to Cat Adams?" Gomez asked.

"Cat Adams is a master manipulator," Reid said. "She preys on the weaknesses of others. I don't have proof, but I'm fairly convinced Lang is involved as the financer of everything."

"Proving this is going to be difficult," J.J. said.

"That's why every resource in the country is being used to hunt down these individuals," Gomez said.

There was a knock on the door. Clint answered it.

"We have a transmission," the staffer said.

"Put it on," Gomez said.

J.J. reached for Reid's hand as the screen was turned on.

Miranda was dressed in an orange prison jump suit tied to a chair with rope and handcuffs. One foot was noticeably bare. The background was white.

A man dressed from head to foot in black appeared.

"Are you ready to confess your sins Miranda Reid?" he asked in a muffled menacing voice.

She was breathing heavily.

"I'm a Washington politician, where do you want to start?" she asked.

"Miranda's coping mechanism," Reid murmured. "Humor."

The man stepped around, took her bare foot and wacked it, hard. She screamed. Reid flinched and J.J. held on to him harder.

"I stole a Mulan doll from Disneyworld!" she yelled. "I accepted foreign money to finance my campaign. I drunkenly made out with an opposition researcher after Spencer and I got in a fight two years before our marriage."

The man nodded.

"That will due for now."

He pulled out a rubber strap and tied it around Miranda's arm. Reid couldn't breathe. He watched as the man pumped her with drugs.

"Spencer," she said groggily. "I love you and tell the kids I'm sorry. I don't belong in a place for heroes."

The transmission was cut. Tears silently dripped down Reid's face as J.J. hugged him.


	19. Chapter 19

Please consider dropping a review. It typically makes my day!

Chapter Nineteen:

"I drink Red Bull when I'm not traveling with the kids," Miranda said sluggishly. "I am planning on withdrawing from an arms agreement in favor of more open trade. I also made out with a male stripper on a dare during my bachelorette party."

For the third time, the masked man pumped her with drugs. She felt high as a kite.

"Spencer, I love you and this might count as a sin, but I like the Justice League more than the Avengers. Have the kids watch the movie, will you?"

Her abductor pressed the remote to indicate the feed was over. Cat Adams's face appeared.

"You are one naughty girl," she said. "She deserves a spanking."

The man wacked her foot until Cat shouted "Stop!"

Somewhere, Miranda still felt connected to reality.

"Where do I get such good help? Did you Google 'torturers for hire?'"

She laughed.

"Ferdinand is an old friend of mine."

"I didn't think people like you kept friends."

"When it's convenient," she said.

"So, let's review what you've told me before you kill me: My beloved Geena is the traitor, Lang is the financier and you're the mastermind."

"Do you really believe you'll be saved in time to share all this? Remember what I said about instant death if you say a word on camera."

"I can't give up," she said. "I'm too stubborn to die youngish."

"You have more character than I thought," Cat said. "I can almost see what Spencer likes about you."

"Likewise, you crazy broad," she said.

"Hit her."

"Worth it!" Miranda screamed through the pain. She was fairly certain now a few bones were broken in her foot.

Cat laughed.

"Your pain ends after two more turns, that you die live on camera!"

"Good, I have a few more sins to confess," she said. "They have always said confession was therapeutic."

"It's been a pleasure getting to know you Miranda."

"It this is the part where you expect me to agree, fork you!"

Miranda laughed hysterically as the man beat her foot again.

"So, you've seen _The Good Place_ ," she shouted as the pain turned into tears.

…

"The Pantheon makes sense," Reid said looking at the map. "Miranda's been to Italy when she studied abroad in college. She'd know the pantheon if she was in it."

"It also makes sense with the clues we been given by her," J.J. said. "Where heroes lie is in a pantheon."

"It is a just too far out for someone to travel from the blast site," a commander said.

"There are tunnels throughout Rome that are not on any map," Reid said. "Rome is famous for them."

A staffer appeared.

"The pantheon has been closed for renovation for three months. Part of the project involves bringing fresh marble to restore the interior."

"The minute streaks of blue in the white," Reid said. "That's the marble."

Reid looked to the gentlemen in charge.

"Can't you see what's in front of you?" he pleaded. "Go find my wife!"

"That's an order," Gomez said firmly.

"There are still too many variables," one man said.

"One could be our president dies before we get to her. Draw up plans to go to the Pantheon."

"Yes, Sir," one of the commanders said.

Reid called Morgan.

"How are they," he asked.

"We just started watching Avengers: End Game. What's going down there?"

"Keep them occupied. Play Risk with Alex. Talk about the Moon Landing with Rachel. Anything."

"You got it buddy."

Reid hung up and J.J. approached him.

"Ignorance is bliss right now," she said.

"I won't be able to keep the footage away from them forever," he said.

"Hopefully, she'll be with you when they see it."

Reid didn't say anything. He felt so spent. Three rounds of confessions and drugs. His beautiful wife was in agony. He'd never forgive himself if she didn't survive.

J.J. rubbed his shoulder.

"We're going to get her back."

Reid hugged her.

"Thank you for believing," he said.

"It's what I'm here for," she said.

"Guys," Hotch said. "We have footage."

They took seats and saw what the men on the ground saw.

"They have the whole place wired to blow," one reported

"Do we have a bomb technician down there?" Gomez asked.

"Yes, but there's a camera right where the wire needs to be cut," he said.

"If they see someone, they'll kill her instantly," Reid said.

"Get someone to hack the surveillance system," Gomez said. "I have seen this trick done often enough in the movies, loop the footage."

"That might take time we don't have."

"Use Penelope Garcia," Hotch said. "She's the best hacker the government has."

"She's at Quantico right now," J.J. said. "She's been waiting to see if she can be of service."

"Do it," Gomez said.

It was a tense five minutes until Garcia's voice came over the line.

"I got it! It took far too long than I would have liked but it's done. I think I have a lead a Cat too but get Mrs. Reid. Go get Miranda, um Madame President."

"You heard her," Gomez said impatiently. "Do it."

The teams entered the halls. They crept around one hall where Cat's voice could be heard. They threw a flash grenade and pulled Miranda out of the reach of the abductor. The abductor was restrained as Cat Adams could be heard.

"So, your knights came after all," she said. "Spency, can I talk to you?"

Reid stepped up to a mic in the room.

"You're never going to see the light of day again."

"But you don't even know where I am sweety," she said.

"Wrong," Reid said. "You made a mistake wiring your surveillance system to your main network, Garcia is hacking it now."

"You do know how to find my weak spots," she said with a sigh.

"Let me see my wife," Reid said.

They were just pulling the handcuffs off.

"Hey honey," he said softly.

"So that's Cat Adams," she said lightly. "She's even crazier than I imagined."

Miranda screamed when someone touched her foot.

"Miranda," Reid said urgently. "It's going to be okay. When you get home, I'm going to treat you like a queen."

"You already do," she said. "How're the kids?"

"Watching End Game right now with Morgan."

"Better than Alex beating him by a hundred points at Risk again."

Her head suddenly drooped.

"Miranda!" Reid said urgently. "Miranda, open the beautiful eyes for me."

"I may have had Ferdinand add something lethal to that Dilaudid just to mix things up," Cat said. "I wasn't certain it would kill her, but I knew there was a chance."

"There's no pulse," one of the agents said.

Reid fell to his knees and sobbed.


	20. Chapter 20

Please consider dropping a review!

Chapter Twenty:

Miranda looked around and saw she was in a place covered in white fog. She realized she was wearing her favorite gray suit again.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud.

"You're in between worlds," Fleming's voice said.

She then appeared in her favorite blue power suit. Her hair was longer, a brighter shade of red, and she looked slightly younger.

"You're dead, aren't you?"

"As a doornail," she said. "But you aren't. You still have a choice."

Miranda burst into tears.

"How am I going to do this job without you Whitney?"

"It's okay," she said. "You have a good support staff."

"I'm afraid," she said. "Why am I afraid?"

"Because staying here with me would be easy," Fleming said. "Living is hard."

A sobbing sound could be heard. It belonged to her husband.

"Spencer!" she shouted. "I'm coming!"

She was about to rush to the sound of his agony when she paused and looked to Fleming.

"You have more to live for beyond me," she said.

"I love you Whitney," she said.

"I love you too Miranda."

She vanished in the fog and Miranda chased after her husband's voice.

…

"Spencer," she said.

She opened her eyes to see her prison shirt had been cut open and shock paddles had been applied.

"Miranda!" he shouted.

The pain in her foot was excruciating. She had to keep things light for her own sanity.

"So, the whole Situation Room got a good look at my bare chest."

"I ordered the visuals off," Gomez said.

"Oh Eduard, I knew there was a reason I picked you as my VP," she said. "I think you deserve a raise, not a promotion but a raise. I think Rene Gonzaga can propose it and get the votes needed to push it through the house and then Jeremy Lane can push to get the rest of the votes so long as we don't lose the senate, which seems unlikely."

"Would you like someone to put a strategy session on your calendar?" Gomez asked.

"Late June preferably, and yes I know how nuts I sound right now and the odds of my remembering all of this are slim."

"We're getting you out of here," a responder said.

They gently hoisted her on to a backboard, careful of avoiding her foot.

"Spencer," she said.

"I'm here," he said.

"Don't let Henry and Cora move their wedding more than a week. I want it at the White House to see how well I dance with crutches."

"We need to get going," a man said.

"Spencer, one last thing."

"Yes?"

"I love you," she said and drifted off into oblivion.

…

Having the drugs flushed out of her system was a painful process. She could not stop shaking and she thought her heart would jump out of her chest. It was like nothing she had ever experienced.

At one point she woke up and saw her communications director Bruce Williams by her side reading Vogue Italia.

"I don't know you knew Italian," she said.

He jumped slightly.

"I don't," he said. "It's the only magazine they had here."

"Are the people who were traveling with me in the Beast dead?"

"Do you really want to hear this right now Ma'am?"

"Yes," she said.

"I'm afraid so," he said.

Four people had died. Whitney Fleming, Neela Marston, John Ellis and Hank Alton. They were dead as part of one woman's quest for vengeance.

"It's not your fault," he said interrupting her thoughts.

"Of course, it's my fault," she said. "If I hadn't kept Geena or maybe guaranteed her a cushy job in the private sector, maybe I wouldn't be in this position with four dead staffers."

"You know it's not that simple," he said.

She let out a sigh.

"I wish it were."

…

She was just waking up from the reconstructive surgery done on her foot when she saw Spencer. Miranda instantly reached for his hand. He held on hers in a hug. Reid then kissed her on the cheek, she pushed his face to her lips and kissed him deeply.

"I've missed you," she said. "The kids?"

"Your sister is with them right now," he said.

"Have they seen it?"

"I sat them down and we watched it together. Rachel cried through most of it. Alex had nightmares. But they're strong like you and will get through it."

"I can't wait to get home," she said. "Did Hotch by any chance travel with you?"

"Yes, do you want to see him?"

"I do."

They sat in silence for a long-time holding hands. Tears fell. It was an emotional time.

…

"You wanted to see me Ma'am?" Hotch said when he appeared.

"It must be a universal rule that no one looks good in hospital gowns," she said looking at a newspaper where she was the front-page story. "My hair looks decent at least."

"What did you want to see me about ma'am?" he asked.

"I assume your resignation letter is waiting on my desk," she said.

"Yes," he said. "I failed to keep you safe. This is my fault."

"The blame game is no fun," she said. "A psychologist has already been in to tell me to stop blaming myself."

"It isn't your fault Ma'am," he said. "My job is to protect you and I didn't. Cat Adams was able to manipulate Lang and Geena into serving her goals. I don't deserve to hold the position of FBI director."

"I know," she said. "Republicans probably want your head along with a few of my guys."

"They do," he said.

"Which is why I want you as my senior White House Counsel," she said.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"I want you to take over Fleming's job," she said. "That means holding me accountable in ways no one else can and telling me when to cut the BS. Can you do the job?"

"I don't know what to say."

"It's a yes or no question," she said.

"Yes," he said slowly. "I think I can."

"Good," she said. "Now help me pick a chief staff."


	21. Chapter 21

Please consider dropping a review!

Chapter Twenty-One:

"Today we have gathered to celebrate the union between Cora and Henry," the priest said. "Love is a beautiful gift from our lord. It is a gift that will sustain us in times of weakness and strength. It is also at this time that we remember the miracle of life and the fragility of it. Love gives strength to life. Love is life."

"I like Fr. Simon," Miranda muttered into Reid's ear.

He nodded and smiled. Cora looked beautiful and Henry looked happier than he'd ever seen him. His own daughter was beaming with joy even as her brother looked bored. The whole team was assembled together, and tears were starting to well up. It was a truly happy moment.

Reid listened as they read their vows. Henry was a true a romantic in his way with words and Cora was in tears. Miranda gripped his hand as Henry kissed his bride.

"You did good with him," she whispered.

He turned around and kissed her on the forehead.

…

The team assembled after the bride and groom had their first dances.

"I knew this team was special," Rossi said. "I knew we'd be celebrating together long after my retirement. At the White House, that I couldn't see."

Everyone laughed.

"But we are stronger together," he said. "We will continue to hold each other up during good times and bad because that's what families are for."

"Here, here," Lewis said.

"Here, here!" J.J. said.

They all hugged and toasted to each other.

Miranda appeared in crutches as usual. Her red evening dress sparked under the ballroom lights.

"Come on," she said. "You promised you'd do the Cha Cha Slide for me."

"Only if Rossi does it with me," he said.

"I might break a hip at my age!" he said.

"You know you're getting old when you fear injury over humiliation," Prentiss said.

"Who are you calling old?" he asked with disgust. "I'll show you I still have _all_ the moves."

"Game on!" she shouted.

Miranda was laughing as they all took to the floor. Reid couldn't take his eyes off her. As if in a vision, he could see her without crutches dancing at her second inaugural ball. He made a vow to hold her through the nightmare-filled nights, the fits of anxiety-fueled insomnia, and the restless hours filled with frustration over political gridlock. Her successes would easily triumph her failures as she brought new prosperity to the country at home and abroad. Reid made a vow to love Miranda, one he planned on keeping until his dying breath.

They laughed as Prentiss tried to mimic Rossi's moves and was failing. His kids were doing better than she was. He had to laugh too.

Cora was hugging Miranda, when Reid appeared at the table. She pulled out a small gift and presented it to her. Miranda smiled and thanked her.

"What is it?" Reid asked.

Miranda unwrapped it. It was the game "Apples to Apples."

She smiled. "Another game for our kids to beat me at."

"It will be fun though," he said.

"She already gave me the best gift," she said.

"What is that?"

"A reason to see you in a hot tux without worrying about the formalities of a state dinner."

Reid gently pulled her into his lap and kissed her. This was his life. This was perfection.

THE END

Author's Note:

This is my promise to you readers. I know it isn't always fair that I take year-long gaps between stories, but sometimes I just don't have enough ideas. This is my promise to try to finish as many of my stories as possible. I will do my best as a writer. If you could please drop a review, I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks to my loyal readers who never gave up on this story. I am truly grateful.


End file.
